Baby Cakes
by Dede42
Summary: When Mr. and Mrs. Cake have twin babies, Pinkie Pie is over the moon with happiness and spends as much time as she can with the twins. When a big catering order comes up, the Cakes need a babysitter, and they turn to Pinkie Pie when no other pony is available. Can she look after the babies without help, or will she crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1: BABY TIME!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Baby Cakes

A/N: Welcome back to the MLP fans, and it's time for the next episode of the season. I will admit that my weekend wasn't bad, but it wasn't thrilling either, and I'm glad to be doing something I enjoy since work at the movie theater is becoming hectic because of the holidays.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: BABY TIME!**

It was a nice day in Ponyville and the Mane Seven were at the hospital and standing outside the baby ward, waiting to see the newborn filly or colt of Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and Pinkie Pie was _really_ excited and _really_ impatient to see the new baby.

* * *

"Can you believe the new baby is finally here?" Applejack asked, excited since the last time she got to see a newborn filly had been her own sister Apple Bloom.

"Cup Cake and Carrot Cake must be so proud!" said Twilight Sparkle, looking eagerly at the newborns on the other side of the glass.

"I'm looking forward to see the new baby," said Sunrise Blossom, beaming.

Rarity looked at the rows of baskets that had the newborn babies in them. "I wonder if it's a filly or a colt?" she wondered.

"I wanna see the new baby pony!" Pinkie Pie squealed, jumping up and down, and pressed her face against the window for a better look. "I wanna see! Which one is it?!"

Mr. Cake entered the nursery and stopped between two baskets. "Meet our son, Pound Cake," he announced, pulling down the blanket to reveal a colt with light gold skin, a tuff of brown hair was sticking out from under the blue bonnet, he briefly opened his dark brown eyes, and when he yawned, he flexed wings.

"Awwww," said the seven ponies with delighted smiles.

"… _and_ our daughter, Pumpkin Cake," he added, turning to the second basket and uncovered a filly with light yellow skin, light orange hair and a small horn poked out from under the pink bonnet, she briefly opened her blue eyes, and yawned.

The seven ponies stared in confusion. "Huh?" Well, six of the ponies were confused.

"Two new foals for me to play with?" Pinkie Pie asked and gasped, overly excited. "That's two, two, two times the fun! _This is the greatest day ever_!" She dashed into the nursery with a party hat on her head. "We need to celebrate your birthday, babies, 'cause you were just born today! Woo-hoo!"

"Shhh," Nurse Redheart hushed her with a stern look. "The babies are trying to sleep."

"But I was just-" the pink pony began, but the nurse kept hushing her. "Happy happy birthday to you and you today-" she began, only to have the nurse throw her out with a thud!

Applejack shook her head at her friend and then turned her attention back to the new babies. "Now how in thunderation is one of them twins a Pegasus and the other one a unicorn?" she inquired.

"Easy," Mr. Cake explained. "My great-great-great-great grandfather was a unicorn, and Cup Cake's great aunt's second cousin twice removed was a Pegasus. That makes sense, right?" And earned several awkward nods.

"Aw, yeah!" said Rainbow Dash, flapping her wings so that she could zoom around. "Heh, just you wait! Once little Pound Cake there gets his wings going, he'll be all over the place."

"And be careful around Pumpkin Cake," Twilight Sparkle advised.

Rarity nodded. "Baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go," she agreed.

"Good news, is that the surges don't last forever," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Sneaking back into the nursery, Pinkie Pie popped up between the baskets with a chocolate cake. "Quick!" she whispered. "Make a wish and blow out your candles! Which is easy, 'cause there are zero candles! You are zero years old, after all!"

"Shhh!" Nurse Redheart hushed her again, and the pink pony cringed, her face getting hit by the cake.

* * *

One month later, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were gurgling happily and giggling when Pinkie Pie popped up with a cake for them.

"Happy month-i-versary to you and you today!" she sang, bouncing around them. "I-can't-believe-you're-already-a-month-old. Time-sure-flies-doesn't-it-wow. Seems-like-only yesterday-you-were-born. But now you're a month old today, hey!" And the babies both blew party kazoos and let out excited giggling as the cake was put on a table for later.

"Are you ready for your favoritest game in the whole wide world?" Pinkie Pie asked, retreating to the doorway to the kitchen, and she began playing peek-a-boo. "Where's Pinkie Pie…? _Here I am_! Where's Pinkie Pie…? _Here I am_! Where's Pinkie Pie…? _Here I am_!" And soon Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were laughing. "Here I am! Here I am! Here I am!" And she leapt out, blowing raspberries and giggling as the babies tackled her and they rolled around, tickling each other.

Mrs. Cake came out of the kitchen to check on them. "Everything okay in there?" she asked. "Who needs a diaper change?"

"Don't worry, they're fine!" Pinkie Pie assured her until she sniffed their diapers and made a face. "Oogh, I mean…"

Mr. Cake came out with two diapers balancing on his tail. "Oh, I got it," he announced, put the twins on the changing table, and he quickly and effectively changed their diapers. And he smiled as his babies giggled. "Is anypony hungry?" he asked while washing his hooves.

"Ah, no thanks," said the pink pony. "I just had a big breakfast."

Mrs. Cake came out of the kitchen with a tray that had two bottles on it. "I'm on it," she said and gave Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake the bottles, which they were soon sucking on.

Pinkie Pie impatiently waited for the babies to finish their bottles and check her watch. Her expression brightened when the twins finished eating, and then they began groaning. She thought they were making faces. "Oh, oh, you're making funny faces! I have one! Bleghhh!" And she made faces, too.

Mr. Cake chuckled. "No, y'see, Pinkie, the babies need to be burped," he explained, took the twins, and thumped them on the backs until they both burped.

"All set now?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly as the babies were set on the floor. "Everything good? Okay, who wants to play again?" And she bounced away while Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake followed with excited giggling.

Pound Cake did pause when he saw a stack of blocks, which he knocked down with his front hooves, and Mrs. Cake picked him up before he could hit the blocks again. "Uh uh uh, Pound Cake, no pounding things," she tsked and he gave her an innocent smile.

Pumpkin Cake was following the bouncing pink pony when she stopped to put the container of baby powder in her mouth to suckle, but Mrs. Cake grabbed it and Mr. Cake gently scolded her.

"Uh uh uh uh, we don't chew on things, Pumpkin Cake."

"Except food," Pinkie Pie added, rejoining them.

Mrs. Cake gasped, remembering something important. "Food! Great cinnamon sticks, I completely forgot."

"No, you just fed them bottles, remember?" the pink pony reminded her.

"Not the babies' food!" Mrs. Cake yelped, alarmed.

"Gh!" Mr. Cake groaned. "The food for the enormously big catering order we have to deliver today!"

"Oh, with the new twins, we've been so distracted!" Mrs. Cake moaned while pulling on special saddlebags.

"Gh, quick, honeybun," said Mr. Cake, loading the twins into the bags, "we need to find a babysitter to watch the foals while we take care of this." And they hurried out of the shop.

Pinkie Pie bounced after them. "I could do it! I wanna do it!" she called after them. "Oh, the babies love playing with me, I'll do it!"

"I wonder who would be available on such short notice," Mrs. Cake wondered, ignoring the eager pink pony.

"Me! Me! Pick me!"

* * *

A/N: I will admit that I am a sucker for babies and whenever I get to look after my nephews, I enjoy every second of it. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: BABYSITTING ISSUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Baby Cakes

A/N: Hey, guys, here's the next chapter.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: BABYSITTING ISSUES**

The Cakes went to see Fluttershy at her home first, hoping that she could look after the twins.

"Oh, I would love to babysit!" said Fluttershy regrefully. "But I can't today, sorry. I promised Angel we'd go on a picnic." And she nodded to the white bunny, who was tapping one foot impatiently. "You understand, don't you?" she called after the Cakes as they sadly left. "Y-you're not mad at me, are you? _Please don't be mad at me_!"

Pinkie Pie danced around, trying to get the attention of the Cakes while cradling a bunny in her forelegs. "I'll do it! Pick me!"

* * *

The Cakes went to see Twilight Sparkle next at the library, hoping that the purple unicorn could care for the twins for a few hours.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head regretfully. "I have to finish this report for the Princess summarizing all my _other_ reports to the Princess," she informed them while nodding to Spike, who was balancing on a stool while holding a bunch of reports.

Nodding sadly, the Cakes left, missing out on Pinkie Pie, who had put a diaper on a book and was cradling it like a baby. "I wanna babysit! Pick me!"

* * *

The Cakes headed over to Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack was frantically bucking apples out of the trees into the baskets.

"Babysit?" she repeated, tossing apples into the baskets that'd missed. "Now? When there's a swarm o' hungry caterpillars headin' this way? I gotta get all these apples picked before they get swarmed on!" And she snatched up an apple before one of the hungry caterpillars could eat it.

Pinkie Pie danced around the Cakes as they left, her forelegs filled with apples. "Ooh, ooh, I wanna do it!"

* * *

At the Apothecary, they found Sunrise Blossom frantically mixing up a potion and she shook her head when the Cakes asked her to babysit the twins. "I _really_ wish I could," she said regretfully. "But Applejack need this potion to keep the hungry caterpillars away from the apples, and I still have dozens of bottles to fill! Oops!" She cringed when the potion exploded, leaving their manes standing on end. "Sorry!"

"That's understandable, Sunrise," said Mrs. Cake as they left with Pinkie Pie following after them, begging to do the babysitting.

* * *

The Cakes found Rainbow Dash on a cloud and they asked her if could babysit the twins, who were enjoying the trip.

The blue pegasus shook her head. "I got tickets to the Wonderbolts airshow this afternoon. Gotta dash!" And she flew off.

"Ask me!" Pinkie Pie pleaded. "Mememememememememememememe!"

* * *

The Cakes went to the boutique to ask Rarity, who reacted in a startling manner.

" _Moi?_ Babysit?" she asked and shook her head quickly. "N- Oh nonononononononono! I'm flattered that you would think about me though," she added, shutting the door.

Mr. Cake glanced at the pink pony, who was looking at them hopefully and he groaned. "Pinkie Pie, how would you like to babysit for us?" he asked unenthusiastically.

Pinkie Pie gasped, delighted, and then pretended to change her mind. "I dunno. I'll have to check my schedule," she remarked before nodding eagerly. "Yes!"

* * *

Returning to Sugarcube Corner, the Cakes frantically began loading their cart with baked goods while Pinkie Pie was standing with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.

"Now, Pinkie, are you sure you really understand the responsibility of watching over two babies?" Mr. Cake asked the pink pony urgently.

"I can be responsible," Pinkie Pie assured him. "Why, responsibility is my middle name. Pinkie Responsibility Pie."

"But this time you need to _take care of them_ , not just play with them," Mrs. Cake reminded her with a serious expression. "You have to be responsible."

The pink pony nodded vigorously. "Yes, I know. I will. I am," she promised.

Although uncertain, Mrs. Cake pushed a tall multi-layered cake out of the kitchen and tossed a scroll to the pink pony. "Oh, here you are, dearie," she informed her. "All your responsibilities are on this list."

Pinkie Pie blinked as the scroll rolled across the floor, revealing the long list of responsibilities. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "That's a lot of responsi- Consider it done." And she saluted.

Mr. Cake hurried over to the cake and spoke to his wife. "We'll frost it when we get there! C'mon, sugarplum, tick-tick!" And he pushed the cake out the door, and the pink pony pushed Mrs. Cake outside, too.

"Take good care of our two precious little ginger snaps!" Mrs. Cake requested.

"No problemo, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Pinkie Pie promised. "Everything is under control." She waited until they left and she went back inside, shutting the door behind her. She smiled at Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, who stared at her for a long moment before they both burst out crying. "Uh-oh."

The twins were still crying and Pinkie Pie wasn't entirely sure of what to do, but she was determined to prove to both the Cakes and herself that she could be responsible.

"Oh, don't cry, little friends!" she pleaded and then she duck behind the doors to the kitchen to do the hide-and-seek game. "Look, look! Where's Pinkie Pie…? Where's Pinkie Pie?" she asked, but Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake kept crying. Alarmed, she came out so that they could see her. "Oh no… I'm right here, see?"

As the twins kept crying, Pinkie Pie hurried over to them and made both silly sounds and funny faces to cheer them up, but they just kept crying. "Oh, think think think… Aha!" she said, getting an idea, and she hurried them into the kitchen.

* * *

Seating them at a small table, Pinkie Pie set up her own stage and did a comedy bit. "Hey guys, watch this!" she said, using a broom as a microphone. "Hey, you're a wonderful crowd here tonight! Where y'all from? Wow, that's great. Y'know, I used to have an ant farm, but I had to get rid of it because… I couldn't find tractors that small!"

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake looked at her blankly and Pinkie Pie repeated the joke. "Get it? Tractors that small?" she asked, but they still didn't laugh, and so she tried a different joke. "The other day, I spilled spot remover on my dog… and now I can't find him!" And she looked hopefully at the twins, but they started crying again. "Gee, tough crowd," she muttered. "Tell me about it."

The pink pony then set aside the broom and duck behind the curtain. "Fine, I wasn't gonna pull off a show stopper, but you're a lovely audience and I think you deserve it!" She came back out, wearing a pig nose and she began bouncing and dancing around as she sang and made pig noises.

"First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink!" she sang. "Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink! Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink! Then shout it out! Oink oink oink!" And the twins stopped crying, and they were watching her. "First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink! Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink! Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink! Then shout it out! Oink oink oink!"

Unfortunately, the song didn't encourage Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake to laugh, instead they started crying again.

"First you jiggle your tail! Oink oink oink!" Pinkie Pie kept singing, now desperately. "Then you wriggle your snout! Oink oink oink! Then you wiggle your rump! Oink oink oink! Then shout it out! Oink oink oink!" She was _so_ focused on her singing, that she ended up tripping on her own tail, went rolling across the floor, and ran into the fridge. A bag of flour then fell off the top and it landed on her with a _ploof!_

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake stared at her for a moment and then they began giggling.

Completely covered with flour, Pinkie Pie was relieved to see that they were happy. "There, see? Nothing to this babysitting business! Ugh!" She then flopped backward, exhausted.

* * *

After cleaning up the flour, Pinkie Pie put the twins in their high-chairs and she checked the list that she'd taped to the side of the cupboard. "Snack time," she read and she grinned. "That's easy enough." She then went to the fridge and found two bowls of baby food. She took them out, warmed them to the proper level, and then set them before the babies. "Okie-dokie! Eat up!"

When Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake didn't start eating, the pink pony picked up one of the bowls and pretended to eat. "Like this! Num-num-num, num-num-num-num! Ahh!" She then set the bowl back in front of Pumpkin Cake.

Pumpkin Cake started reaching for the bowl, but she pushed it aside to get to the tablecloth instead. "Nom-"

"No, Pumpkin Cake," Pinkie Pie scolded, pulling the tablecloth out of her mouth, "we eat food, not tablecloths." And the baby started crying.

Scowling, Pound Cake tossed his bowl into the air and landed on his head, splattering him with food, and they were crying.

Thinking quickly, Pinkie Pie retrieved a bag of flour and ran back to the twins. "Huh, huh? Uh, hey, guys, look at me!" She then opened the bag and the flour landed on her with a _ploof!_ "Achoo!" she sneezed, and Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake started giggling. "Yeah," she muttered. "I think I can see where this is going." And she snorted.

* * *

Once the kitchen and herself were cleaned again, Pinkie Pie took the twins upstairs to the bathroom for a bath, which was next on their to do list. Once the tub was filled with warm water and bubbles, she turned off the water and turned to grab the babies.

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake ran away, giggling, and the pink pony chased them all over the bathroom, and panicked when the female baby grabbed one of the towels to chew on. "Towels are not food, Pumpkin Cake!" she protested, still chasing them and finding them hiding in the cabinet above the skin, and behind the curtains. "Drop it… Drop it… Drop it!?"

Pinkie Pie finally grabbed Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake by the scruff of their necks with her teeth, and she dumped them into the tub, where they immediately started crying. "Ooh, look, guys! Bubbles!" she said and played with the bubbles by blowing them into the air and making a beard.

The twins stopped crying and were starting to giggle when one of the bubbles popped on Pumpkin Cake's horn, and they both started crying again. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, don't cry! Look, look, uh, floating things! Ooh, aaah, eeh!" And she loaded the tub with all kinds of bath toys, but they kept crying.

Pound Cake was _so_ upset that he waved his forelegs around and broke the fauset on the tub, so that the pink pony was sent flying backwards by the spraying water, and she crashed through the door, leaving behind a pony-shaped hole.

Soaking wet, Pinkie Pie entered the bathroom with a grim expression on her face and carrying a bag of flour on her head. "Uh, don't make me do it, guys!" she warned, holding the bag over her own head. "You know what happens when you mix flour and water, don't you?" But when Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake wouldn't stop crying, she opened the bag and the moment she was covered with flour, it turned into dough.

The twins stared at her and they went back to giggling. Annoyed, the pink pony went to clean herself up once again.

* * *

A/N: Babysitting isn't easy, I can agree with that, but I never had had to use bags of flour to make my nephews happy thankfully. See you all on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: PINKIE VS THE TWINS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Baby Cakes

A/N: Welcome back and I'm pleased to say that I finished my Christmas shopping yesterday, which just leaves the task of getting everything wrapped up for Christmas.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: PINKIE VS THE TWINS**

Once the twins had their bath, Pinkie Pie carried them to their room and she was checking the list when an unpleasant smell reached her nose. "What the-?" she began and gasped, clamping a hoof over her nose and mouth, turning to see that the babies were the source of the stench. "Smells like somepony needs me to changy-wangy their diaper-wiper right now-a-wow!"

Grabbing a pair of clean diapers and carrying them in her mouth, the pink pony began tiptoeing toward Pound Cake, who was beating blocks together, and Pumpkin Cake, who was sucking on her binky. "Easy… easy…" she whispered to herself, and just as she reached them, the twins spotted her and ran off, giggling.

Pinkie Pie sighed and went in search of the twins. It was another game of cat and mouse. Following the giggles, she soon found them hiding behind the changing table. Growling, she pounced on the babies and a fight ensured with them giggling throughout as she tried to get the diapers on them. "Wait- no- stay there- just- for a second- stand still, I've almost-"

After a few seconds, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake ran away, giggling, and they were still without diapers. The pink pony, on the other hoof, realized that she'd somehow gotten the diapers on her own bottom and on her head. "Oh, you've gotta be _kidding me,_ " she groaned when she heard the bell ring downstairs. "Oh! Thank goodness they're home!"

* * *

Racing back downstairs, Pinkie Pie opened the door to find Twilight Sparkle on the front steps.

"Hi!" said the purple unicorn. "I finished up the work I had to do, so I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help. Whoa!" She was startled when her friend dragged her inside and slammed the door shut.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for coming!" the pink pony gasped, yanking the diaper off her bottom. "I can't begin to tell you what my day has been like! I mean, these babies just won't listen to reason, and don't even get me started on their taste in stand-up comedy."

"It's okay, Pinkie," Twilight Sparkle said reassuringly. "I figured you would need some help. That's why I stopped by." And she began cleaning up the toys with her magic.

Pinkie Pie blinked. "Ex- _cuse_ me?" she asked.

"Babies take a lot of work," the purple unicorn replied, "and some ponies are just not cut out to handle the responsibility."

The pink pony scowled. "Is that so?" She then shoved her friend out of the shop. "Well, thanks for stopping by, Twilight. Sorry, I don't have time to visit. I'm very very busy with my _responsibilities_ here," she snapped.

"I'm happy to help!" Twilight Sparkle offered, turning to go back inside. "It's no trouble-" she grunted when the door slammed into her nose. "Ow!"

Just then, Sunrise Blossom trotted up and she blinked when she saw her twin rubbing her sore nose. "Uh, did you run into the door, Twi?" she asked.

Her sister shook her head. "No, I came by to help Pinkie with the babies," she responded. "And she threw me out just because I just mentioned that not all ponies can handle the responsibility of caring for babies."

"Oh boy," said Sunrise Blossom, sighing when Twilight Sparkle gave her a questioning look. "Twilight, I think Pinkie is trying to prove that _she_ can handle the responsibility for caring for the twins."

"Oh," said Twilight Sparkle and glanced at the shop. "I put my hoof in my mouth didn't I?"

"'Fraid so."

* * *

Pinkie Pie paced around, grumbling to herself and yanking the diaper off her head. "Well, of all the– She thinks I can't handle things on my own!" She then paused and realized that her friend had been right. "Maybe because I haven't handled things on my own," she admitted to herself, and became determined. "Well, I _can_ handle things on my own!"

* * *

The pink pony went back upstairs and peered into the bedroom, discovering that Pound Cake was jumping up and down in his crib while happily burbling, and Pumpkin Cake was numing on a rubber chicken, which was squeaking, and she was giggling.

Entering the room, Pinkie Pie stalked over to the crib and fixed Pound Cake with a stern look. "This is a crib," she lectured. "It is only to be used for napping, sleeping, and on occasion with permission, as a pretend old-timey Western fort. It is _not_ a trampoline, so stop your jumping right now, mister!" And he stopped jumping, staring at her with a trembling lip.

She then turned her attention to Pumpkin Cake, who was giggling and numing on the rubber chicken. "And you, young filly," she scolded. "We do not put anything in our mouth that we cannot safely and properly digest, so stop slobbering on that toy this instant!" And she was silently relieved when the baby spit out the toy.

Pinkie Pie grabbed Pumpkin Cake, put in the crib with Pound Cake, and quickly got diapers on them. "Now, we've all had a very exhausting afternoon, and it's time for all good little foals to take their nap," she ordered. "So, _fall asleep_!"

The twin stared at the pink pony for several seconds, and then they both fell onto their backs, snoring.

Pinkie Pie sighed with relief, kissed them twice, and pulled a blanket over their sleeping forms. "Sleep tight," she whispered, pulling up the side of the crib and locked it into place. She then cleaned up the room, tossing the toy in the closest and the dirty diapers into the bin. "Now that's what I call handling things," she stated, turning off the light, and when she turned to shut the door, she gasped to see that the side of the crib was down and it was empty.

The twins were gone!

"Oh, nononono," Pinkie Pie moaned, searching the room for the twins. "Not good, not good, not good! Pound? Pumpkin? Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Hearing a toy squeak in the closest, she went over and opened the door, surprised to find Pumpkin Cake in there and squeaking the toy with her mouth. "Whoa!" She quickly grabbed the baby and put her back in the crib with the toy. "You be a good little girl now, Pumpkin-wumpkin, and stay in your crib for your pal Pinkie-winkie!" she pleaded and Pumpkin Cake responded by squeaking the toy repeatedly.

* * *

Rattled, Pinkie Pie went into the hallway, searching for the other baby. "Pound Cake?" she called out, clicking her tongue. "Here, Pound Cake!" She was unnerved by how dark the hallway was since the sun was setting and the wind was blowing through a partly opened window. She jumped when she heard Pound Cake's giggles echoing through the hallway. "Uh, Pound Cake? Uh…"

The pink pony checked on Pumpkin Cake, who was still in the crib and squeaking the toy. She was becoming increasingly nervous as Pound Cake continued to giggle while his sister kept squeaking the toy, and she was getting the eerie feeling that she was going to be attacked as in her mind, the tune from _Psycho_ started play.

Hearing giggling overhead, Pinkie Pie looked up and saw that the colt was walking across the ceiling, using his wings to keep him afloat, and she squealed with alarm. "You can fly?!" She then recalled that Rainbow Dash had mentioned that the baby pegasus would probably be a strong flyer. Turning the light back on, she jumped and tried to grab him. "Oh… get down here… this instant… young… colt!" she gasped. "I'm responsible for you!"

Determined to get him down, the pink pony strapped suction cups to her hooves and she made her way up onto the ceiling, where she grabbed Pound Cake by the scruff of his neck. She carried him back down to the floor and she ended up dropping him when she saw Pumpkin Cake use magic to retrieve a butterfly toy, along with several other toys, from her crib and she giggled as it flew into her mouth and she began gumming it.

"Nom nom nom," said Pumpkin Cake as the other toys floated above her head.

' _Great, now_ she's _getting those power surges that Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Rarity mentioned,'_ Pinkie Pie thought, going to the crib and took the butterfly away. "No no no, Pumpkin." She sighed when the baby magically put another toy in her mouth, which she also took away, and this happen with two other toys that she had to take away, too. "No." She then shoved them into the chest and locked it up. "Hmph! I am the responsible one, and I said no."

Just then, Pound Cake began flapping his wings and he went flying around the room. "Wheeee!"

"That goes for you too, Pound Cake!" the pink pony shouted and tackled him to the floor with a loud _thud!_ "Gotcha!" she declared, but when he flapped his wings again, she got dragged out of the room. "I _think?_ " she yelped and went thudding down the stairs. She got dragged through the kitchen and across the counter, getting splattered by several pies. She licked the purple filling. "Mm, razzleberry. I'm- not- letting- go! I'm- re-spon-si-ble!"

Pound Cake flew all over the room and then back up the stairs, Pinkie Pie thudding the whole time, and then back into the bedroom, where she lost her grip and he went flying around the room, giggling. She sat up, just in time to see Pumpkin Cake's horn glow blue as she used her magic to start flying around the room, following her twin. "Oh, not you too!"

Grabbing the playpen, the pink pony used it to bring the twins back to the floor, and she taped it to the floor, trapping them. "There!" she gasped. " _Now_ who's the responsible one?" she announced and then her jaw dropped in horror when Pumpkin Cake used her magic to exit the playpen and freed the toys from the chest while Pound Cake pried the playpen up, and he went flying around the room, doing jubilant giggling.

Pinkie Pie couldn't take it anymore and she began sobbing. The twins stopped their antics and exchanged a look before leaving the room. She was still sobbing when the babies returned with a bag of flour, and as she looked at them questioningly, the twins posed and opened the bag.

 _Ploof!_ Went the flour, and they were now completely covered. The pink pony giggled. "Y'know, you're right," she agreed. "That _is_ funny."

* * *

A/N: I say that the score is tied between Pinkie Pie and the twins. Oh, and so you know that I _will_ be posting on Thursday, but it might be a bit later then normal since I have a staff meeting at one of my jobs that morning, and so I apologize in advance for the upcoming delay. See you all on Thursday! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: LESSON LEARNED

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Baby Cakes

A/N: Hi, guys, I'm posting the final chapter for this story, and I'm sorry that I'm late with my posting, but the staff meeting at my job went over a bit. Anyway, once this is posted, I'm going back to bed since I had to get up early for this meeting, and it doesn't help that I had a late shift at the movie theater last night.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: LESSON LEARNED**

After cleaning Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Pinkie Pie put them in the pink crib, and they both went to sleep, exhausted. Smiling, she covered them with a blanket, cleaned up the room, and turned the light off before heading downstairs.

* * *

Pinkie Pie cleaned up the mess in both the main room, restocking the display cases, and she cleaned up the kitchen. Once this was down, she went back upstairs, checked on the sleeping twins, and then she went to her room.

Getting out parchment and a quill, the pink pony wrote a letter to send to Princess Celestia.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I've always had fun playing with little kids, and I thought babysitting meant just more playtime, right? Wrong! Being a caregiver is way more responsibility than just being a playmate. And today, I learned that sometimes our desire for responsibility can outrun our actual ability to handle it_ _._

When she was done writing, Pinkie Pie signed the letter and stored it away so that she could give it to Spike in the morning to send. She then collapsed on her bed, exhausted. " _What_ a day."

* * *

It was fully night when Mr. and Mrs. Cake returned to Sugarcube Corner. Putting away the cart, they entered the shop.

"Pinkie Pie!" Mr. Cake called out. "We're back!"

"How did everything go?" Mrs. Cake asked and she gasped when they saw how neat and clean the main room was, having expected it to be a mess.

Mr. Cake looked around in amazement. "Are we in the right place?" he wondered.

Pinkie Pie appeared at the top of the stairs. "Shhh!" she hissed.

The three ponies went upstairs and peered into the nursery, where Mr. and Mrs. Cake admired Pound Cake, who was snoring, and Pumpkin Cake, who was doing sleepy mumbling.

"P-Pinkie," Mrs. Cake said quietly as they went back into the hallway. "This is just… just…" She didn't know what to say.

"Amazing is what it is," Mr. Cake said, impressed that the pink pony had proved them wrong by being responsible. "We had no idea how responsible you really are. Would you be interested in becoming our go-to babysitter on a permanent basis?" he offered.

Pinkie Pie gasped, taken aback by the offer. "Hm- Ah- lemme check my schedule!" She pulled out her calendar and checked it, thinking quickly. "I should be available a week from… never!" she declared when they heard the babies sighed.

They peered back in as the twins said their first words.

"Pinkie…" said Pound Cake.

"Pie…" said Pumpkin Cake.

Pinkie Pie gasped again, but this time it was a happy gasp. "I have some free time next Tuesday," she offered and the Cakes beamed.

* * *

The next morning, Pinkie Pie left the shop and headed over to the library, where she found Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom going over some new books that'd been sent by Princess Celestia.

"Hey, guys," she said cheerfully and offed Spike the letter. "Could you send that to Princess Celestia?" she requested. "It's a lesson that I learned yesterday while caring for the twins."

"Sure," the baby dragon agreed and used his magic fire to send it on its' way.

The pink pony then turned to the twins. "Twilight, I'm sorry that I threw you out of the shop when you offered to help," she apologized. "I just wanted to prove that I can be a responsible pony, and I kinda took it out on you when you hinted that I wasn't the responsible type."

"That's ok, Pinkie," Twilight Sparkle assured her friend. "I shouldn't have treated you like you weren't responsible. So how did it go and what lesson did you learn?"

Smiling, Pinkie Pie shared her misadventures with the twins, especially with how Pound Cake was already flying and Pumpkin Cake already had some control over her own magic.

"…I know you warned the Cakes about magical surges," she concluded. "But she managed to use her own magic to fly around the room like a pegasus."

"Wow, that's really good for a month-old baby," Sunrise Blossom remarked and her twin agreed. "Even we didn't do anything like that at that age."

"Pumpkin Pie is certainly going to be a powerful unicorn when she grows up," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "And Pound Cake is already on his way to being an impressive flyer," she added. "You certainly had quite the adventure yesterday, Pinkie."

"Yeah, I did," Pinkie Pie agreed.

* * *

A/N: And that is a wrap, see you all on Tuesday. Now, I'm going back to bed. R&R everyone!


End file.
